


Acceptance

by xXAnaloceitXx



Series: Stoner Patton [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drug Use, Music, weed use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: Patton has a way of relaxing that the others don't know about, what happens when they find out?
Series: Stoner Patton [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702450
Kudos: 46





	Acceptance

Patton sat on the couch in the living room with a sigh. It had been a stressful month. Thomas had gone to an audition, gotten a callback, and then wasn’t cast in the show. Roman hadn’t been out of room in three days and Patton had been trying to comfort both him and Thomas. He sighed again and closed his eyes as he let his head fall back against the back of the couch. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and put on a smile before he looked to see Virgil walking through to the kitchen. Virgil gave him a small wave before disappearing into the kitchen. Patton let the smile fall and laid his head back again. He knew that tonight was gonna be a driving night. 

“Hey, Pop star?”

“Yea, kiddo?”

“You good?”

“Yea, just been a stressful month. I’m fine”

Virgil nodded before going back to his room with his peanut butter sandwich. Patton grabbed his headphones and plugged them into his phone. After putting them on, he started listening to the playlist Thomas had made for him. He closed his eyes and just drifted as he listened to the songs. 

He felt someone tap his shoulder and opened his eyes to see Logan. He looked at the time and almost cursed, it was dinner time and he hadn’t started dinner or even thought about it. He took the headphones off and gave Logan a small smile. 

“Are you alright?”

Patton nodded and got up, heading to the kitchen. Logan sat at the table with a book and Patton put his headphones back on. He listened to the playlist as he made dinner. Once it was made he made plates for everyone. He turned to see Virgil and Roman had joined Logan at the table. He smiled at Roman, this was the first time he had been out of his room. He sat the plates down in front of everyone and then sat with his own plate. 

Once dinner was done, he took everyone’s plates and put them in the sink. He knew he should wash them, but he didn’t feel like it. He went to his room and grabbed his bowl and lighter. He put them in his pocket and then went to his bedside table, pulling open the drawer and grabbing the bag of weed. 

He put that in his pocket and left his room. He walked through the living room, giving Virgil a small wave as he went toward the front door. He grabbed the doorknob and then heard someone clear their throat. He turned toward the stairs and saw Logan standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Where are you going?”

“For a drive. Stress relief. Releasing pent up emotions”

Logan nodded and went back to his room. He walked out the door and got in his car. He put on his seatbelt and put the key in the ignition. He got his supplies out of his pockets and quickly loaded the bowl. He then lit it and took a hit from it, letting the smoke fill his lungs before exhaling. He turned the key and drove down the road, putting on the playlist from earlier. 

He drove down different roads, no destination in mind. He took another hit and felt himself start to relax. It had been a while since he had done this last. The others didn’t know that this is what he did on his drives, he had never let them come with. He was worried of what they would think if they found out. 

He took another hit and held the smoke in his lungs for a minute. The burn reminded him that he was alive and he could still feel things. He then exhaled and turned down a random road. He hummed along to the song that was on and took another hit. Just then he felt Thomas call for them. 

Before he knew it he was standing in Thomas’ living room, bowl in hand and when he exhaled there was smoke. He quickly shoved the bowl and lighter into his pocket and put on a smile. He saw them all looking at him with shock. 

“Fuck” he whispered to himself. 

He hadn’t had time to put it away, hadn’t had time to drive around so he didn’t smell like week, hadn’t had time to hide it. He dropped his gaze to the floor. 

“Patton?”

He didn’t look up at Thomas. He didn’t want to see any of their faces. Didn’t want to hear what they were going to say to him. He just kept looking at the floor, fidgeting with the sleeves of his cat hoodie. He felt the tears in his eyes but refused to let them fall. 

“Patton, look at me? Please?”

Patton shook his head and kept his gaze on the floor. He felt arms wrap around him and he looked up in shock. He saw that Virgil was hugging him and he didn’t know how to react. After a minute, he went back to his spot and Patton kept looking at him in shock. He then looked to Thomas and saw nothing but love in his eyes. 

“Are you ok?”

Patton opened his mouth to tell them that he was fine. He was the one who was supposed to help everyone. He then closed it and let out a sob as he shook his head. He looked to the floor again as the tears fell down his face. Thomas walked over and grabbed one of his hands. He let himself be led to the couch. Thomas sat down, patting the spot next to him. Patton sat down and Thomas pulled him into a hug. Patton buried his face in his shoulder and cried. 

Everyone else came to the couch and put hands on Patton’s back. Once his sobs died down to hiccups, he pulled himself up and wiped his eyes. He gave them all a small smile and they smiled back at him. 

“Patton, are you ready to talk?”

He nodded. 

“Were you smoking weed?”

He blushed and nodded again. Looking down at his hands that were in his lap. 

“Why?”

He looked up and saw nothing but concern and curiosity on Thomas’ face. 

“It’s what I do when I get stressed. I drive around, smoke, listen to music. Then I go back and eat a bunch of snacks because yes the munchies are real. Then go to bed and the next day I’m fine” 

They all gave him sad looks. He looked to his hands again and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Roman with his hand on his shoulder. 

“Why didn’t you ever tell us, padre?”

Patton looked down again. 

“I didn’t want you to think of me any differently. I’m the father figure figment, but I smoke weed? That’s nothing something a dad does”

“Patton if it helps relax you, or helps you feel better than it’s fine. Sure there may be healthier ways to cope with stress, but we don’t want you to feel like you can’t tell us anything”

“Logan’s right, Pat. We’ll love and accept you no matter what”

Patton smiled and looked at them. They gave him smiles and then pulled him into a group hug. He tried to hug them all back. They pulled away and Patton looked to Thomas. 

“Sorry, kiddo. You called us. Did you need something?”

“Just to check up with you guys. I know Roman took a hit with the show and then you had been comforting me so I assumed you were also comforting Roman. Logan, Virgil?”

They both shrugged. They had been fine, Patton and Roman were the ones who got hit the worst with the news of not getting cast. Logan then looked to Patton. 

“If you do not wish to smoke while driving you could, maybe, smoke in the mind palace”

Patton looked at him in shock and then looked to Roman and Virgil. They looked at each other, shrugged, and nodded back to Patton. Patton smiled and hugged them. When he pulled away from them, Thomas cleared his throat. 

“If you wish, you could smoke here too. I don’t mind”

Patton looked at him. 

“I couldn’t. Like really I promise I’m ok with driving while smoking”

“Pop star, do you get high?”

He blushed and looked down before he nodded. 

“Then you don’t need to be driving while you’re doing this. Do it where you’re safe, for us?”

Patton sighed and nodded. His hand twitched toward his pocket, but he stopped it. They had just established this. He had been smoking already, he didn’t need anymore tonight. That’s what he tried to tell himself anyway. He could still feel the tension in his whole body. He looked up and saw them all give him knowing smiles. 

“Patton, I just said you could. That was me giving you permission. It’s ok”

Patton smiled and got his bowl out his pocket along with his lighter. Amazingly, it stayed packed and he held the lighter over it. He glanced at Thomas just to be sure and got a nod. He lit it and took a hit, holding the smoke for a minute and then exhaling away from them. He took another hit, held it and exhaled. He felt himself slowly relax as he continued to smoke. 

“You said you listen to music?”

He nodded and took another hit, holding the smoke for a little longer this time. Thomas waited until he exhaled and then smiled at him. 

“What music?”

Patton leaned back against the couch, taking another hit and holding the smoke. He pulled his phone out and showed the playlist to Thomas. Thomas smiled as he connected his own phone to a speaker, putting on the playlist. Patton exhaled and completely relaxed. He knew he had a goofy smile on his face, but for the first time in a month he was completely relaxed. Virgil looked a little worried, but didn’t try to stop him. 

Patton got a different bag out, this one half full of burnt weed. He dumped the bowl before handing everything to Virgil. He let out a giggle and hummed to the song that was on. Virgil put the stuff in his pocket and looked back at Patton. He smiled at Patton and pulled him into a hug. Patton put his head on his shoulder and smiled. He was glad that they accepted this and didn’t think any differently of him. He loved his famILY.


End file.
